


A splash in Texas

by xfimnotdone



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Movie: The X-Files: Fight the Future (1998), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfimnotdone/pseuds/xfimnotdone
Summary: Part 1: Mulder and Scully return to Texas (after Fight the Future) for vacation fun, improvingtheir relationship has never been so fun or so hard.





	A splash in Texas

Date: Friday, February 15, 2002  
Title: A Splash in Texas  
Author: xfimnotdone  
Rating: Nc-17  
Category: MSR, angst

Summary: Mulder and Scully return to Texas (after Fight the Future) for vacation fun, improving  
their relationship has never been so fun or so hard.

Spoilers: FTF

Disclaimer: The x-files and it's characters are not mine. They belong to  
CC, 1013 Productions and Fox…I just barrow them every once in awhile to  
let Mulder and Scully have some fun…relieve some tension ;-)

Archiving: Yes, but please ask me first!

Feedback: Greatly appreciated @xfimnotdone on tumblr

Author's Notes: There is such a place as the Schlitterbahn water park in  
Texas and it is rated the best in the country!

Some Hotel

Dallas, Texas

2:30pm

After my hearing with O.P.R, Skinner contacted me via email the next day.  
He informed me that this case still had some loose ends, specifically the  
bee that stung me in which I handed over to deputy director Cassidy in a  
tiny vial. I clearly remember stating that the FBI doesn't have a  
qualified unit to investigate my evidence, but Skinner had other ideas.  
Rounding up the case nicely would make his ass look good, so Mulder and I  
have once again made the journey back to Dallas where it all began. We've  
gathered a few more fossil samples from the bomb site and tied up our  
'loose ends' as Skinner called them.

 

Lately, Mulder and I had some strange encounters personally-- a few gut-  
wrenching conversations, and one potential kiss. He hasn't mentioned the  
incident yet, and neither have I, but his demeanor has changed. He's been  
more open, flirty and sensitive to me. I'm enjoy the way he's been  
treating me lately but it makes me nervous when I'm around him. I never  
know what he's going to do next, what he's going to say, how he's going  
to touch me.

 

"Hey Scully… got some news."

 

"Oh yeah? Good or bad?" I asked, jerked out of my thoughts as Mulder  
peeked his head through the joining hotel rooms' door.

 

"Depends…Skinner just called me."

 

"It's bad," I moaned as I let myself plop on the bed. My suitcase bounced  
gently as my weight shifted the bed.

 

"He said that, with everything that's happened, he wants to give us some  
time off. After being blamed for the deaths from the bomb and you trying  
to resign, he's just afraid that our judgment is being clouded."

 

"Well you told him that's unnecessary, right? …Mulder?" I raised my  
eyebrow at him and he gave me a big grin.

 

"Now why would I pass up an opportunity to have a vacation?" He wiggled  
his eyebrows and scrambled back into his room.

 

"So now what?" I shouted at him, sitting back up while keeping my eyes at  
his door.

 

"I've made vacation plans…for us."

 

"For us? you mean *you* and *me*?" I huffed in a sarcastic manner.

 

"Fine, I'll enjoy it by myself then," he said and slammed the adjoining  
door shut jokingly.

 

I stood up and walked over to it, placing my hand on the cold, golden  
knob. I turned slowly and felt it abruptly halt, as if it were locked.

 

"Mulder? Mulder c'mon!" I shouted, half smiling at his playfulness.

 

"This coming from a woman who was just offered a free vacation," he  
bantered.

 

"Mulder, let me in."

 

"What's the magic word?"

 

"Spooky?" I guessed, raising my eyebrow again while cringing that my  
mouth spoke the word before I could think about it properly. He opened  
the door slightly so that I could only see one of his eyes and a tiny  
lock of brown hair that had fallen over his forehead.

 

"Nope, that's not it!" he laughed and shut the door again, leaving me  
pounding and pursuing the knob once more.

 

"Give me a clue."

 

"Hum….,"

 

"C'mon, Mulder. Something easy!" I said in a frustrated tone.

 

"How about naming all three of my favorite sports teams; …one baseball,  
one basketball, one football," he challenged.

 

"Ugh! New York Knicks, New York Yankees, and…and," I paused, "um…hum…the  
Washington Redskins?"

 

"I guess that's pretty good, for you," he nodded as he opened the door  
wide enough for me to slide in.

 

"Pretty good for me? I got all of them, didn't I?"

 

"Nah…I don't watch football," he winked at me and proceeded to his bed.  
Before he moved, I managed to slap him on his bicep. It was begging to be  
touched, bulging out of that gray t-shirt, but this situation was the  
best way I could conceal the touch.

 

"That was not fair!" I shrugged as he continued chuckling. Mulder zipped  
his suitcase and turned to me.

 

"So… are you coming with me or not?"

 

"Where are we going?" I asked.

 

"I'm not telling, but we have a plane to catch so you better be  
deciding," Mulder opened the door and walked out into the parking lot.

 

I turned quickly and headed to get my suitcase.

 

*************************************************************************  
********************************************

 

 

Here I am sitting on a plane in which I have no clue of our destination.  
It's quite frightening, but I trust Mulder. I'm a little sore from the  
'alien' spaceship fiasco in which I was held captive, so maybe a vacation  
would do me well. I glanced over at Mulder, who was sound asleep in his  
seat beside me.

 

Boy, won't he be getting a rude awakening in a few minutes.

 

I gripped the armrests in anticipation of the squealing wheels and  
jolting shocks of the plane landing.

 

Mulder jerks awake, but doesn't give me the thrill of seeing his 'panic'  
face again.

 

"Almost there are we?" he slurred.

 

"I dunno because you wouldn't tell me where 'there' is," I smirked and  
released my seat belt. I stood up to reach the overhead compartment,  
retrieving my carryon bag. I caught Mulder looking at me. He was staring  
at my belly, which was exposed as I stretched upward. I quietly cursed my  
height and ignored his prying hazel eyes. Once I am was settled, I peered  
down at him. His jaw was slack and his eyes were now at my chest.

 

"You okay?" I asked.

 

"Um, Yeah…just a little air sick, I think," he swallowed hard and stood  
up as I turned away. "I have booked us a hotel room nearest to our place  
of interest."

 

"Place of interest?" I questioned, secretly pondering if he really did  
book 'a hotel room' and not two separate rooms.

 

"Yeah," he answered.

 

"Well, I believe we're still in Texas. It's too hot and dusty."

 

"I didn't think venturing far was necessary, and Texas has lots of neat  
things. Oh, and I have found the perfect stress reliever."

 

"Ut-oh," I uttered, not meaning too; my mind was certainly in another  
place.

 

"What?" he questioned.

 

"Nothing. So where *are* we, Mulder?"

 

"New Braunfels, Texas. Just about fifteen miles north of San Antonio."

 

"This is our place of interest?" I persisted.

 

"Yup…let's go to our hotel and I'll tell you about it," Mulder smiled and  
placed his hand on my lower back, escorting me towards the taxicab.

 

************************************************************************

Some Hotel

New Braunfels, Texas

6:30pm

 

"Mulder, why do we have one hotel room?" I asked, beginning to get  
annoyed and even self-conscious.

 

"Because there was only one available, sorry," he explained quickly,  
unlocking the door. I stepped in, scanning the room quickly as Mulder  
dropped out luggage into a small closet.

 

The hotel looked rather expensive, judging by the decorating. There was a  
large Queen sized bed with a light blue comforter and fluffy pillows. The  
windows were draped with snow-white curtains, making the room almost  
enchanting. I began to realize that this is a resort hotel.

 

Mulder tore off his t-shirt in one swipe, not even bothering to look at  
me to see if I cared.

 

"Want some food?" He tossed me the room service menu and walked into the  
bathroom, drawing warm water in the sink. I assumed he was about to  
shave.

 

"I guess…what are you in the mood for?"

 

"A sub or something…I don't really care. I just want to watch some tv and  
get a good night's rest for tomorrow," he said.

 

"All right, tell me what we're doing!" I urged.

 

He looked in the bathroom mirror grinning, and then he turned and walked  
out of the bathroom.

 

Mulder sat on the bed and I took up the space beside him. He handed me a  
small pamphlet that was bright blue with colorful, attracting pictures on  
the front.

 

"The Schlitterbahn?" I questioned, struggling over the German  
pronunciation, since it had been so long since she learned the language.

 

"Yup…the best water park in the United States. I watched a tv program on  
rating water parks and I always wanted to go there."

 

"Mulder, I haven't worn a bathing suit in years!" I gasped, suddenly  
reminiscing my younger figure.

 

"Scully, you'll look fine. Listen, we've been through a lot these past  
few days. I almost lost you. I just want to have fun…relax."

 

"But…," I protested, but his long index finger sneaked up and touched my  
lips.

 

"You'll look beautiful," he smiled and then retreated back to the  
bathroom, as if it were his escape route.

 

 

His touch stopped my brain dead in its tracks. I couldn't think. I could  
only feel, and that scared the hell out of me. I recalled the recent  
event of him and I standing in his hallway, just before that bee stung  
me. I wondered if he really did want to kiss me, or if it were a  
persuasive device to make me stay with him. I've been admitting more to  
myself than I like to lately. I think I am falling for him after all of  
these years. God I wanted that kiss. I shook the passionate thoughts from  
my head and I picked up the phone to order room service dinner.

 

Once that was through, I laid back onto the soft bed and basked in the  
comfort, the relaxation. I listened quietly; hearing the shower spray hit  
the walls and trickle down the bathroom tub. I bet that it was hitting  
Mulder too, trickling over his muscles, curving into his belly button,  
pouring over his heavy…oh no! God, stop it Dana, stop it!

 

I curled over in the bed, burying my hot face into the cool pillows,  
willing myself to stop fantasizing about my partner. I never mean to do  
it and sometimes it comes upon me so fast.

 

I began hearing strange noises coming from the bathroom. They almost  
sounded like soft cries of pain. I turned so that both of my ears were  
not obstructed by pillows and listened more closely.

 

"Uh…uh…uh…," Mulder softly panted.

 

"Oh my God…he's not!" I whispered to myself, sitting up on the bed. I  
continued listening, my face reddening with a wave of heat once more.

 

He's not, he's not doing what I think he's doing! I scolded myself for my  
thoughts, but my body didn't seem to be thinking much of my own lecture.  
I stood up and walked over to the door, touching the moist knob in my  
shaky hands. My fingers jerked away as if an electrical shock were  
emitted from the doorknob. I closed my eyes, swallowed hard and pressed  
my hand back on the knob and turned.

 

My eyes instantly darted to the clear shower door and I saw Mulder. His  
one hand was braced on the shower wall as he bent half way over, looking  
down at himself. Indeed he was doing what I had thought. His strong right  
hand grasped the base of his cock and he pulled tightly to the top. I  
blinked quickly and watched his semen quirt out of his reddened tip. I  
was so afraid to get caught by him that I stepped back some so that I  
couldn't see him anymore. And that did it, he heard the door creak and  
his eyes shot up straight at my baby blues.

 

I stopped in my tracks, hoping that I'd become invisible or vanish from  
pure embarrassment. He slid the blurry glass door back with a screech and  
made full eye contact with me. His hand let go of his penis and it fell  
half-erect to his thigh.

 

"Need something, Scully?" he cleared his throat noisily and spoke in a  
deep husky voice.

 

"Um…gosh, I'm sorry," I sighed, looking away, blushing crimson.

 

"I'm sorry, I hope this doesn't…offend you," he gently replied and I  
looked back up at him.

 

"No…it…it…you look really…," I stopped, I couldn't even talk. My eyes  
could only focus on his slick erect cock and the sweaty steam in the  
room.

 

"Do you want to join me?" he whispered, almost afraid that I would reject  
him. I looked at the floor for a moment, pondering such a move on my  
part.

 

"Take your clothes off for me," he whispered again, not even looking at  
me. I made up my mind and shut the bathroom door.

 

I begin peeling sticky clothing from my body nervously. I unbuttoned my  
black blouse with shaky fingers. I noticed for the first time as I shift  
to undress, the silky wetness that had pooled at my center. Mulder  
continued to watch me as I slipped my skirt down over my smooth hips. I  
stood in black high thighs, lacy panties and a matching bra.

 

"You look…unbelievably sexy. And you're worried about a bathing suit!" he  
chuckled lightly, joking to relieve some tension; but it didn't work. I  
looked at his face then scanned his body once more, witnessing him  
hardening further.

 

"I can't…maybe we shouldn't do this," I announced with barely a breath  
left in me. I was so aroused that I could hardly move to even remove my  
clothing.

 

"Please Scully…trust me. This will be good…for us…trust me," he attempted  
to reassure me.

 

I nodded, not sure if I agreed with him, but at the moment, my body was  
doing all the deciding. I reached behind my back and released the clasp  
on my bra, slowly tugging it off my shoulders and down my arms. My  
breasts sank gently as the wire support gave away and my nipples perked  
at the shivering cold air.

I willed my fingers to cooperate and work faster as I slipped my high-  
thighs down my trembling legs. Then I grasped my panties on my hips and  
pushed, letting them drop on their own. I stepped out of them and walked  
to the opened glass shower door. My slick wet juices coated the insides  
of my thighs and I squirmed inwardly as I noticed how hot he had made me.

 

I stepped into the shower with a helping hand from Mulder. He cupped me  
by the waist and held me up on wobbly legs.

 

"Is this right?" I whispered as I pressed my ear to his chest, closing my  
eyes and reveling in the feel of his solid torso.

 

His other hand cupped my head, tucking my hair around my shoulders.  
"Does it feel right?" he questioned, pressing his erection to my belly  
unintentionally.

 

I could feel his urge to thrust and grind rush through me, making my  
insides ache to be filled with something hard and thick.

 

Mulder lifted my head lightly, but our eye gazing was cut short. I  
pressed my yearning lips to his and sucked gently on his lower lip. He  
responded sensually, tilting his head and pressing his lips into mine,  
sucking and pulling. I stifled a moan and a shiver jolted my body as I  
felt his fingertips trace the crease of my bottom.

 

"Oh, God," I whimpered, breaking the kiss and laying my head on his  
shoulder.

 

He held me as if we were in a slow dance, just waiting. Then he pushed me  
away from him and he bent down, moving me to the side of the shower that  
had less water spray.

 

I quickly give him a look, wondering what on earth he was about to do.

 

Mulder lazily glided both of his hands up my legs and over my sensitive  
inner thighs. "Open your legs," he ordered, and I could do nothing but  
comply. Unsteadily I parted them and he quickly darted his face to my  
center. I felt him probing my inner lips with his tongue as his fingers  
joined the tease.

 

"Ahh," I moaned softly, overtaken by the incredible sensations he was  
producing. He thrusted his tongue inside me and sought out the responsive  
bundle of nerves hidden in my thin patch of red curls. My head started  
to thrash back and forth and I thought I was going to literally collapse.  
"Please…," I begged.

 

He pushed two fingers into me and placed his tongue directly on my  
clitoris. Feeling him thrusting inside me felt heavenly, but I wanted  
even more to stop this charade and grab his cock and put it in me. Yet I  
was so overwhelmed by the vibrations that I couldn't stop him. I  
*couldn't* stop him…I just kept bucking with him like my body was on  
"auto pilot" and my mind was nonexistent. When I calmed down, he removed  
his fingers, licking off the extra juices and stood back up to my level.

 

"You are amazing…taste good too," he panted, kissing my neck and the  
little patch of skin over my pulse.

 

"That felt so good," I mumbled, also kissing him and running my fingers  
through his sweat-soaked hair.

 

His mouth made another journey as he nuzzled his way down to the valley  
of my heavy breasts. His lips clamped down on my areola, his teeth  
holding tightly as he suckled and pulled at my throbbing nipple. I nearly  
screamed at the tenderness of my breasts but I bit my lip instead, not  
wanting him to stop.

 

As he continued nursing, my hands drifted down his chest seeking a little  
patch of hair just below his belly button. Once I found it by touch, I  
proceeded to hold his thick, raw penis. I fondled it from base to tip,  
making him groan with each stroke. One of my small hands cupped his  
swollen sack and rubbed his balls in through my fingers and palm.

 

He stopped his ministrations on my nipples and his head drooped to the  
cradle of my neck as he concentrated hard on what I was doing to him. I  
continued to tug on him, smoothing my thumb over the slick tip each time  
until I could feel his labored breaths, panting hard against my skin.

"Uh…uh…uh," he grunted lowly as I brought him to release.

 

I moved one hand up and cupped it at the end of his tip, letting his seed  
spill out into my hand. He stood up straight and I let my quivering hand  
travel over his chest, spilling his thick milky fluids over his soft  
torso. He lifted his head slightly and covered his mouth with mine, this  
time insistently prying his tongue deeply into my mouth. He spun me  
around quickly and I found myself standing under freezing cold water,  
shivering uncontrollably. I broke the kiss instantly and reached down to  
turn off the water. I looked back up at Mulder breathlessly and shyly. He  
opened the shower door and grabbed the towel that was on the counter.

 

"Here you go," he offered, wrapping the large, baby blue towel around my  
neck. "I'll get another one," he said as I stepped out. I felt his eyes  
outlining my snake tattoo, making me shiver once as I pulled the towel  
down to cover my body and proceed out of the bathroom.

 

I shivered and got dressed quickly, listening to Mulder rustle around in  
the bathroom sorting toiletries and straightening up. When he emerged  
from the bathroom, he was dressed in navy blue cotton boxers and a gray  
t-shirt.

 

I was curled up in bed in my silk pajamas pretending that I was asleep.  
My stomach was begging for missed dinner, which was left on a cart by the  
room service, but my belly still had butterflies and I didn't want  
another confrontation with Mulder. I knew it could go further. I could  
feel tension already. I wasn't sure what made me go along with Mulder's  
persuasive voice, enticing me into the shower. Hell, I didn't even know  
what made me go into the bathroom! All I knew was that I was horny to  
begin with, and that the attraction has always been there. But there had  
been no declaration of love; neither of us shouted each other's names,  
not even once. It was not like I thought it would be. I felt tears  
stinging my eyes, wishing that it meant more to him than I did.

 

Apparently he wasn't hungry either because the bed sank as he lowered  
himself under the covers. He turned to his side, cuddling up very close  
to me as his hand snaked under my arm to hold my hip. I lightly flinched,  
but kept my composure. I heard a sigh from his mouth and I closed my eyes  
once more, drifting off into an uneasy sleep.

 

Some Hotel

Braunfels, Texas

6:45am

 

"Rise and shine, Scully," Mulder said as he flipped the blind on the  
window noisily, revealing bright rays of sunlight. He was wearing what  
looked like swim trunks, with a beach towel thrown around his neck and  
sunglasses to top off his cool image.

 

"C'mon, let's go!" he smiled enthusiastically, yanking the blankets off  
my body.

 

"It's time to get up already?" I moaned, rubbing my sleepy eyes. I gave  
him a 'once over'- raking his tanned bare chest with my eyes. Last  
night's images came flooding back to me.

 

"Yeah, get your bathing suit on and let's get rolling," he remarked as he  
threw a few towels and suntan lotion into a bag. He was acting as if  
nothing ever happened, which I found hard to do. I didn't say a word  
about last night, but I imagine I wasn't hiding my body language very  
well.

 

I crawled out of bed and stumbled to my suitcase. I rummaged through it  
wondering if I even packed a bathing suit. I spied one tucked inside a  
large pocket. Unfortunately it had been in there for a long time and it  
did happen to be a two-piece. It was white with tiny, pink, purple and  
light blue flowers sprinkled all over it.

 

"I guess this'll do," I mumbled to myself as I closed the bathroom door.  
I changed and wrapped a towel around myself, tucking one end securely  
under the fabric. I came out of the bathroom and Mulder was ready to go,  
perched in the doorway with the bag slung over his shoulder.

 

"Ready, G-woman? Ahh…what's with the towel?" he asked, giving me a fake  
frown.

 

"Let's go! I could use some sun," I admitted and shrugged off his  
innuendo.

 

Schlitterbahn Water Park

Braunfels, Texas

8:00am

 

"Wow, Mulder this place is huge!" I marveled as we stood at the gates,  
preparing to enter the water-park.

 

"I know…we're going to have so much fun here," he nodded, agreeing as we  
entered the park and opened a map.

 

"Let's go to the Sandbar Hot Tub and get some good lounge chairs."

 

"Sounds really good," he agreed, and we headed in that direction. Once we  
arrived, Mulder laid two blankets across two lounge chairs and sat on one  
of them, taking in the site. The park wasn't too crowded just yet, and  
there were only older people in this section at the moment. There was a  
large sculpture of a gray mountain, a cove at the bottom going slightly  
back in like a dark cave. A waterfall descended from the mountain,  
cascading in a curtain of white, crashing at the bottom to join with the  
warm, relaxing bubbles.

 

"There's a refreshment bar back under there. You get in the tub and swim  
to it. Cool huh?" Mulder smiled and put his sunglasses in the bag, "Let's  
go try it!"

 

I breathed deeply and then removed my armor, laying it down on the lounge  
chair with the rest of the towels. Mulder turned and looked at me, his  
eyes burning like fire up and down my body. He held out his hand and  
trembling, I put mine into his as I step into the warm soothing water.

 

He spontaneously took a plunge, head and arms forward with a diving  
method as he splashed into the warm coaxing water. I soon follow suite,  
throwing my arms forward and pouncing into the water. We both popped up  
with wet heads, water dripping over our lids for a moment and then we  
both smiled. We swam silently under the thin waterfall and approached the  
refreshment bar. There were two young girls dressed in dark red, tasteful  
bikinis embroidered with the parks logo on their hips.

 

"What can we get for you two?" A blonde with long thick straight hair  
bent down to us.

 

"Hum…how about a snowball, the cherry kind?" he murmured and glanced at  
me quickly.

 

"Um, I'll take the rainbow flavor," I quickly ordered, and Mulder took  
his before retreating to a corner of the pool where he sat on a ledge.

 

"This is really great," I commented as I sat next to him, licking tiny  
ice balls slowly from the top of my snowball.

 

"Yes, it is great," he agreed, biting a chunk of ice and crunching  
noisily.

 

I was contented with the snack, closing my eyes and allowing the ice to  
melt in my hot mouth. I opened my eyes and glanced at Mulder. He was  
watching me before he quickly looked away, with an embarrassed boyish  
grin. We quickly finished up our rapidly melting treats and Mulder caught  
my hand in his just as he was about to speak.

 

"I'm glad you came…I think we needed this," he emphasized, lightly  
massaging my hands in his.

 

"I'm…I'm glad we're here, too. I'm having fun."

 

"This is only the beginning, Scully, c'mon!" he jerked my hands and  
pulled me to my feet, jumping out of the water onto the walkway. He  
nearly sprinted to a wooden ramp nearby, a bright sign at the beginning  
specifically said 'do not run, walkway may be slippery'. I lightly  
chuckled and followed an exuberant Mulder to the top of a huge water  
slide.

 

"Phew, Mulder…slow down! I'm out of breath!" I called.

 

"Sounds like I need to whip you in shape, G-woman…we're almost there," he  
teased and grabbed my hand. Another pang of butterflies entered my  
stomach, this time more so than before. I could feel my hands becoming  
embarrassingly sweaty as we reached the top.

 

"Welcome to the Black Knight Tunnel Slides…please keep your arms and legs  
inside the raft at all times…," a loud announcer came over the speaker to  
inform everyone of the rules and cautions.

 

"You ready?" Mulder smiled at me and suddenly I felt giddy. I never  
remember ever feeling that before! "Into the dark unknown, Scully…looks  
like our kind of field," he mentioned as a matter of factly.

 

I glanced down the tunnel entrance, a swarm of heat blasted my face and  
the smell of chlorine was enticing. The rush of water tried to push our  
tube from beneath us, but Mulder climbed in hastily. A park boy in red  
swim trunks held the raft and told me to get in. Nervously, I stepped in  
the front of Mulder and I felt his large hands grasp my hips, his one  
thumb slipping under my waistband.

 

"You okay?" he asked, with a face of concern. I sat down and nodded  
positively.

 

"Hold your ears, Mulder," I hinted and my belly was taken from under me  
as he gripped his hands around my ribs and stomach, pressing me tightly  
to his hard muscled chest. I thought I would pass out then and there, but  
the park boy gave us a quick shove and we were on a downward spiral.

 

"Ahhh…oh God, Mulder!" I laughed and screamed at the same time, my body  
being thrown into his with each delicious curve of the tube. He tightened  
his grip even more and my hands fell around his, holding them there. My  
head fell back into the crook of his neck and I could hear him chuckling  
and laughing loudly in my ear. Hot air flooded my face and splashes of  
water washed over my legs and arms until I was completely soaked.

 

"We're almost there!" Mulder shouted with excitement as we see the circle  
of light at the end of the tunnel as we approached it. I quickly grabbed  
my nose and closed my eyes and we both fell off the raft, plunging into a  
sea of water at the bottom. Once we had wiped out our eyes and smoothed  
out our hair, I felt Mulder's grasping hands around my waist once more.

 

"Oh my gosh," I breathed, both from the adrenaline rush and from Mulder's  
surprising touch. I think he sensed my discomfort and he immediately let  
go.

 

"God that was a blast!" he laughed, picking up the tube and throwing it  
into a pile of tubes on the side.

 

"Yeah it was…what's next? That one over there looks neat," I pointed up  
into the sky at another mountain looking formation with a dark entrance.  
"The tunnel tube chute," I read.

 

"Yeah we can go," he responded and we walked, hand in hand. Once again I  
feel butterflies and I begin to ponder if Mulder is trying to hint  
something to me. We are assisted onto another float for two and a shove  
in a slow downhill direction.

 

"Do you know what this ride is like, Mulder?" I asked, sitting up and  
away from him to regain a little composure.

 

"I think it's mostly peaceful…something about going through eerie  
caverns?" he said and tugged on my shoulders to sit back. I did and  
suddenly noticed that Mulder had a major hard-on. I silently blushed and  
sighed just thinking about me touching him the way I did the night  
before. I turned in his lap so that. I was facing him. There was only  
light to make out each other's faces.

 

"What's wrong?" he queried at my change in position.

 

We floated along gracefully, and I was a bit apprehensive of being  
interrupted by a sudden water surprise, but I go ahead, wanting so badly  
to talk to Mulder.

 

"Nothing's wrong, Mulder. I don't know how to say this-," I began, but he  
interrupted me with just a touch of his hand on my thigh.

 

"You want to talk about last night, don't you?" he seemed sad or upset  
and I wasn't sure how I wanted to proceed. "boy you sure do pick the  
oddest time to want a serious conversation," he mentioned. I sighed in  
frustration and he tugged on my body to turn back around and lay to his  
chest. I complied and rested gently, looking up at the ceiling of the  
quiet cavern. I could hear echoes of other families and teenagers talking  
behind and in front of our raft.

 

"What did you think?" I resumed, letting him entwine my fingers in his.

 

"I thought it was great…you were great."

 

"Is that all?" I whispered, feeling tears well up in my eyes, afraid of  
rejection.

 

"No, I was afraid I'd pushed you too far, Scully. You weren't asleep last  
night when I came out, were you?"

 

"No I wasn't. I was scared to look at you after we did that," I admitted,  
listening to the sloshing of water beneath us.

 

"Why would you be embarrassed? Scully…I guess you just need to hear this.  
I've wanted you for a long, long time…I've wanted this. Us together,  
having fun and being *us*."

 

"Me too. I'm really…relieved," I sighed and tilted my head enough so that  
his lips could meet mine. Mulder's lips descended softly, pushing into my  
mouth and I opened to him. My tongue darted out on it's own accord and  
touched the end of his. He opened his mouth wider and our tongues began  
to play outside of our mouths. I had never kissed like this, erotically  
and I was finding it quite a task to keep from laughing, it almost  
tickled. His hands smoothed up over my bare belly and his thumbs stopped  
directly below the cups of my bikini top.

 

"Ahh," I screamed out, pulling out of the kiss because of a surprise drop  
then sent both Mulder and I gripping each other tightly. Mulder followed  
with an, "oh shit!" and a loud, deep howl. Our eyes shut as our raft went  
skidding down a large drop, spraying thick blankets of water on us.

 

"Ahhahhaa, I forgot about that big ending drop! I guess I was too  
preoccupied," Mulder laughed, pulling me out of the water once more.

 

"I think I bit my tongue!" I chuckled, touching my mouth.

 

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" Mulder teased as I readjusted my  
bathing suit.

 

"Oh haha…," I smiled, "Why don't we head back to the lounge chairs. We  
forgot suntan lotion."

 

Mulder nodded and we headed back to the hot tub and lounge area.

 

"Here, I'll do you first," he offered as he poured suntan lotion into his  
hands. I sat down on the chair and he sat behind me. I felt familiar  
apprehension as a pool of liquid arousal flooded my center. Mulder's  
hands pressed against my shoulders, making sure to get under all of the  
straps. He delicately manipulated each strap, especially the one across  
my back. His fingertips slip under the fabric and I could feel him  
fingering the clasp, wanting so desperately to take it off. Mulder  
thought better of it and continues massaging the lotion into my  
sensitive, white skin.

 

"Thanks," I almost stuttered from the enjoyment. I stood up and we  
switched places. I squirted some lotion into my hand and laid them gently  
on Mulder's burning back. I started massaging it into his shoulders and  
ribs and he started these little light, but deep moans.

 

"Ahh God, that feels so good," he told me, trying to cover up his moans.  
I leaned towards him unintentionally and felt my breasts press against  
his back. I pushed harder at the delightful feeling.

 

"Now you're all slicked up," I announced, patting him on the bicep before  
realizing what I had said.

 

"A Freudian slip, huh, Scully?" he raised an eyebrow at me and I blushed  
uncontrollably.

 

"You know what?" I started back at him, realizing that I've temporally  
lost my ability to banter with him. He smiled understandingly and pulled  
on my hand.

 

"Off to the Master Blaster," he winked and I followed him.

 

"So what's the Master Blaster, Mulder?"

 

"The world's first uphill water coaster! I'm excited to just see how this  
thing works!" he chuckled as we entered the line. There were about  
fifteen other groups standing in front of us. Behind us, there was a  
young boy and girl about nineteen years old, who were cuddled up and  
touching each other affectionately. The girl was giggling and the boy was  
whispering things into her ear. Mulder stopped staring and looked into my  
eyes. We both cracked a huge smile and I began to laugh, shoving my face  
into the crook of his neck to conceal my chuckles.

 

"Hey Scully, do you want me to whisper things to you?" he whispered  
jokingly in my ear, nipping at my gold necklace with his lips as he did.

 

"Honestly…," I whispered back, "I can't take this anymore. Can you to  
take me back to the hotel?" I smiled daringly, and he seemed to get my  
drift. We started walking out of the line and towards the lounge chairs  
to get our stuff.

 

"That line was too long anyway," he joked as he threw our bag over his  
shoulder.

 

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Mulder? This place is a blast, but I  
really…"

 

"Hey I'm onto you…and it's okay. I got weekend passes. We can come back  
tomorrow. I'd rather pursue what you have in mind at the moment," he  
grinned as we got into the car, laying towels on the seats quickly before  
we sat.

 

Some Hotel

New Braunfels, Texas

11:00am

 

Mulder fumbled with the hotel keys as he attempted to let us into the  
room. I sensed he was nervous and I was getting butterflies myself. Once  
the door opened he threw the bag down on the floor beside a chair and  
turned to me, quickly pressing his lips to mine. I was startled and  
pulled back for a moment. Mulder looked at me as if I was protesting.

 

I lightly smiled and darted towards him to kiss properly. I opened my  
mouth to him slightly and he angled his lips perpendicular to mine. He  
sucked gently on my lips and I traced his lips with my tongue. Mulder's  
tongue rushed out to play, licking the end of mine. He deepened the kiss  
immediately, and that's when his hands began roaming up and down my body  
feverishly.

 

"I want to see you again," he mumbled, kissing my neck and smoothing his  
lips over my collarbone. His fingers grazed down my delicate skin,  
sliding the bathing suit straps off my shoulders. I pulled my arms out of  
the loops and the cloth clung loosely to my breasts.

 

My hands wandered over his chest, noticing the thick scent of suntan  
lotion on his oily skin. My fingernails raked through softly sprinkled  
chest hair until they caught at his nipples. I stopped kissing him and  
watched my fingers as I pinched one of his nipples lightly.

 

"Hummmmm…I think I like that," Mulder moaned.

 

I bent forward and closed my mouth around the little pink nub, lightly  
flicking it with my tongue. I heard another moan and I could feel him  
trying to grind against my wobbly legs. Without warning, he pushed my top  
down until it was scrunched at my middle. He groped my breasts, lifting  
them to weigh them and touched my nipples to see if they'd pucker. When  
my mouth left his chest, he pulled me down on top of him on the bed.

 

"Mulder, ohhh yesss," I moaned quietly as he ran his fingers under my  
bathing suit bottoms, lightly tickling my butt and making me buck into  
him. We resumed our passionate kissing, and my hands traveled south to  
grasp his heavy cock that was being squeezed between us.

 

"I want you on top," he murmured while kissing my neck.

 

"Why does it matter?" I questioned, recalling that I have never made love  
in this position.

 

"I-I don't want to push you. You do what feels right," he explained,  
while combing my hair as I cuddled on his chest.

 

"I've never…tried it this way, unfortunately."

 

"Never too late to try," he whispered and I lifted my head. Mulder's hand  
cupped my face gently and his thumb caressed my cheek. I started to blush  
and I looked away, finding it hard to look at his aroused eyes. I looked  
down, tugging off his damp swim shorts. I slid them down slowly, closing  
my eyes until they're off and on the floor. I finally looked up and saw  
his straining penis is strong and hot with blood.

 

"Whoa…oh my!" I gasped, my face feeling like fire, filled with both  
arousal and embarrassment. I briefly thought that Accidentally, I began to giggle and  
Mulder smiled.

 

"C'mere," Mulder beckoned with a curl of a finger. I crawled back up his  
body and rest on his chest, feeling his tip pushing against my slick  
entrance. His hands cover my bottom, pulling and massaging my ass as I  
started pushing myself down on him.

 

My eyes closed and so did his as I leaned back and sank down on him  
completely.

 

"Oh, wow, God that feels so great!" I gasped as I breathed out.

 

"Please move…oh, God please…," Mulder begged. His sweaty palms clung to  
my hips and I started to thrust down on him. I wasn't exactly sure how  
this position worked but I quickly found out that it felt good.

 

"Help me, Mulder," I cried, getting frustrated because I couldn't get my  
body moving the way I wanted. He sat up, shoving pillows behind his back.  
I was now cradled in his lap and he could thrust with me.

 

"Faster…I need to come so bad," I screamed.

 

"Ahh, God, me too," he whispered, leaning his head against my shoulder.  
My hands clasped his neck, feeling the sweaty tendrils of hair. My hands  
slid and grabbed a hold of his shoulders.

 

The only sound in the room came from our heavy breathing. Our kissing  
muffled out the wet slapping of our bodies until I felt Mulder's release  
spill into me with hot strokes--I felt him before I heard him.

 

"Ummmmm," he groaned in long drawn out syllables. It felt incredible for  
me, but it wasn't enough and he knew it. Mulder reached his hand between  
us and pressed his fingers hard to my clitoris. It was such a sensitive  
spot at that point in our love making that I exploded. My body was  
covered in a sheen of sweat and I whimpered with overwhelming pleasure.

 

"Mulder, Ohhh, God!" I screamed one final time and I fell back.

 

He rocked us from our sitting position and I fell to the bed, Mulder's  
head landed softly on my belly. His legs scattered to one side, mine to  
the other.

 

"You…ohhh, wow," Mulder breathed deeply, skimming his fingers over my  
glowing body. I lay there panting, focusing on the amount of wetness  
between my legs that was becoming uncomfortable. Mulder crawled off of me  
and slid up until his head fell into a soft fluffy synthetic pillow. My  
eyes were closed and my mouth was gaping for air as my tongue swiped my  
lips in order to regain some moisture in my cavity.

 

Mulder propped himself up on one arm and let the other drift to my  
breasts, tracing his fingers around my round curves. My eyes shot open  
and I turned to face him. Our eyes searched each other's for a moment and  
then I looked down, moving his hand to my hip as I turned to see him  
better. I briefly felt a pang of guilt coursing through my body. For some  
reason, things didn't feel right to me. Maybe I had moved a little to  
fast for myself, I thought. My hand held one of his hips firmly as I  
began to speak.

 

"Mulder…"

 

"Yes?" he answered quickly as he closed his eyes.

 

"When we were in Dallas…before the bee, did you really want that kiss?"

 

"Yes, I did."

 

"So it wasn't just to make me stay?"

 

"Listen, Scully, you seem to think every time I want to do something  
sexual with you it's about making you stay. Yes I want you to be with me  
forever, but I would have thought you'd have known I love you more than  
to pull a trick like that."

 

"I'm sorry…I should have trusted you. But this is…new. I'm just not sure  
how this will work out once we get back to D.C."

 

"Why should things be any different? Are you implying this is a one time  
thing?"

 

"I don't want to loose what we have. We had so much fun today…,"

 

"Answer the question."

 

"I just don't know what I want yet," I tried to explain as tears began to  
well up in my eyes.

 

"What are you afraid of?" he asked me, attempting to lift his hand to my  
cheek, but I closed my eyes and he stopped.

 

"Mulder…we acted like normal people today. It felt wonderful, and now we  
have to return to real life. I'm not sure this aspect of us is healthy  
for me or us as colleagues."

 

"What do you mean, healthy?"

 

"Emotionally. Mulder, we've fulfilled each other physically, but, as much  
as I love you, I can't handle the pressure."

 

"Pressure? No one pushed you into anything, Scully! I can't believe this  
is coming out of your mouth!" Mulder raised his voice some as he sat up  
and propped himself against pillows.

 

I coiled some sheets around myself and sat up also. "Listen, maybe we  
can try this again when things calm down."

 

"Try this again later? Is that what you really want? Sex whenever it's  
good for you? It doesn't matter that I love you or want to be with you?  
Ahh I can't believe this!"

 

"Mulder, I'm just confused. I almost lost my life in Antarctica."

 

"That has nothing to do with anything and you know it!"

 

"Well…I can't help but think all this happened between us just because of  
the situations we were put in."

 

"Well wouldn't all our reactions come from situations?"

 

"I just need time to think. I'm not saying it's impossible. I'm not  
saying I don't want to be your lover permanently. I'm just saying I need  
some space, this is a lot for me," I said.

 

"You can have all the space you need," Mulder mumbled as he stood up and  
began pulling on his boxers. "You know, why don't you just admit it?  
Denial is the last brick holding your wall and it's scaring you."

 

"Mulder you're taking this the wrong way. I don't mean to hurt you!"

 

"It's okay, Scully. You know…I know you so well you don't even have to  
explain any further. I know you're afraid of loosing control. I know that  
you're afraid of loosing control of yourself because you can't think of  
anything else. And I know it frightens you that you have to try to work  
with me after this and still maintain your composure. I want you to know  
that I think of nothing but you, and how much I love you. I see now  
*I've* lost all control in this situation. I thought…I thought when we  
took this trip, that things were gonna get better, guess I was wrong,"

 

"What do you want me to do?" I pleaded as he pulled on his blue jeans.

 

"I want you to figure out what you want, and when you do, I'll be waiting  
for you. Because no matter how many fights we have, no matter much you  
need to analyze, I'll be there for you. You can find me in the FBI's most  
unwanted office," he explained as he grabbed his bag and left the hotel  
room.

 

The door clicked shut quietly. He kept calm through all his frustration.  
I was surprised that my tears have yet to fall as I sat there  
contemplating on going after him. But I didn't. I just replayed that  
whole scene in my mind, and wondered how on earth I let my brain screw it  
all up.

 

I let myself fall back into the pillows and I rolled to my side,  
snuggling the blankets as my tears began to stroll from the corners of my  
eyes and down my cheeks. I could smell Mulder in the bed, felt the warmth  
the sheets still held, the scent of our lovemaking lingering and I was  
left to drown in my own stupidity.

 

To be continued… (in a new fic at a later time ;) pulled a real CC didn't  
I? Sequel is called “Fireworks”


End file.
